História de Brinquedo
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony: Tal pai, tal filho. O pequeno Stark mostra-se mais parecido com o pai a cada dia que passa. [Pós-Homem de Ferro 3] - Continuação de "Bebê de Ferro"


Olá! Minha segunda one shot _Pepperony_ em uma semana! O-o Eu não sei da onde isso está vindo, mas enquanto meu cérebro funcionar eu vou escrever haha

Quem leu "Bebê de Ferro", essa one shot seria uma pequena complementação/ou continuação como preferirem chamar. Espero que gostem e deixem suas críticas!

Boa leitura!

_**One shot – Toy Story**_

Pepper nunca sentiu tanto medo na vida dela. Não, medo não. Pior que medo; pavor. O que poderia ser pior do que o sentimento de sentir algo estranho na espinha, algo que sobe até o tórax e dói? O coração apertado. O coração pedindo para relaxar, mas a pessoa dona desse coração nem estava preocupada com os batimentos cardíacos; sua preocupação era pior do que isso. Sua preocupação era _achá-lo_.

_Onde?_ Ela se perguntava. Pepper andava desesperada pelos enormes corredores, mas tudo que encontrava era ainda mais gente ao seu lado; impedindo-a de respirar, impedindo-a de _ver_.

Pepper achava que nunca poderia sentir algo tão extremo ao que ela já sentiu com Tony. Como nas vezes em que ela o encontrou bêbado em sua oficina; desmaiado e desligado do mundo. Como nas vezes em que ele sumia por uma ou duas noites, e quando ela pensava em chamar a polícia, ele aparecia com um sorrido no rosto dizendo que eram apenas _mulheres_. Como nas vezes em que ela o encontrou depressivo em certas épocas; e tudo que ela temia era encontrar um dia seu corpo sem vida.

Ah! Pepper descobriu um medo maior. Tony era agora o Homem de Ferro. _Droga!_ Pepper podia se lembrar de sua primeira missão. Pepper podia se lembrar da primeira vez que ele chegou com o rosto coberto de sangue; com falta de ar e arranhões em todo lugar do corpo. Ela podia se lembrar de quando ele quase morreu por envenenamento por paládio. Ela ainda recordava-se da pior sensação que ela sentiu em toda a sua vida. Medo. Medo de perdê-lo. Medo de nunca mais poder ver sua cara arrogante e sexy. Medo de ser uma alma sem sua cara metade.

Pepper também se recordava da época em que Tony salvou Nova Iorque. Quando ela o viu na televisão; carregando um míssil em suas costas em direção a um grande buraco de minhoca, sem saber se ele iria voltar ou não. Aquilo era pior do que medo, pavor ou horror. Sua mente não conseguia pensar em uma palavra que definiria exatamente o que ela sentiu aquele dia, e o que ela _ainda _sentia quando Tony saia para suas missões.

_E se alguém o pegar...?_ Pepper ainda não conseguia voltar para a realidade. Ela estava em meio a pessoas desconhecidas; milhares. Ela sentia fobia. Ela queria gritar.

Enquanto Pepper tentava correr para checar todos os lugares, todos os buracos, todos os corredores, todos os banheiros e todos as lojas, ela não podia evitar de comparar sua sensação atual com as que ela já havia sentido.

Eram iguais. Totalmente iguais. A diferença era que dessa vez, era _sua_ culpa.

"Virginia?" Ela ouviu alguém chamá-la, mas ela estava tão desesperada que ela não conseguia distinguir de imediato quem estava a chamando.

Pepper não desistiu. Ela saiu da entrada do local, e voltou aos corredores principais; onde ela supostamente teria _o_ perdido. Seu cérebro não funcionava direito, ela estava apenas agindo por instinto.

Pepper só parou quando trombou com alguém – não que ela já não tivesse trombado com várias pessoas por ali – mas essa pessoa a segurou.

"Meu deus, Virginia! Se acalme!"

"COMO ME ACALMAR?" Pepper gritou. Ela não importava se ela tinha sido educada ou não. Ou se as pessoas ouviriam seu grito. Ela precisava... ela precisava... ela precisava _dele_.

A verdade era: ninguém a ouviria. Não em um grande shopping, lotado de pessoas, e em plena véspera de Natal.

"Virginia, olha para mim... AGORA" A Senhora Potts não podia mais se segurar naquele momento. Ela pegou o rosto de Pepper com as duas mãos e a fez olhá-la direto nos olhos. "Ficar desesperada não vai ajudá-la em nada, minha filha", Ela disse calma.

"Como a senhora pode dizer isso?" Ela disse quase aos prantos; saindo das garras da mãe e olhando por todos os lados.

"Por que já _fui_ mãe de uma criança. _Ainda_ sou mãe, e sou _avó_" Ela respondeu; calma demais para o gosto de Pepper. Ela queria gritar. Pepper colocou uma das mãos no rosto; retirando algumas lágrimas que já estavam prestes a cair.

"Querida, você está preocupada a toa" Ela disse colocando as mãos no ombro de Pepper "Vamos encontrá-lo. Não há para onde ele ir, e o shopping está cheio, sendo impossível alguém carregar uma criança de quase dois anos sem que alguém o perceba"

"Mãe...as pessoas sabem de quem ele é filho" Pepper quase sussurrou.

"Por isso mesmo que você deve ficar calma"

"Isso não faz nenhum sentido!"

"Pepper" A Senhora Potts disse em tom de aviso, "As pessoas denunciariam se vissem o filho de _Tony Stark_ sendo carregado por um desconhecido dentro do shopping, por isso se acalme. Respire fundo." Ela disse a última frase respirando fundo e dando sinal para que Pepper fizesse o mesmo.

"Mãe..."

"Não discuta" Ela disse e Pepper suspirou; fazendo-o o que a mãe mandou.

Depois de um tempo, mesmo que quase impercebível, Pepper se acalmou um pouco; para sua surpresa. Agora ela podia _raciocinar_.

"Melhor?"

"Sim" Ela suspirou mais calma; a tensão ainda não deixando seu corpo.

"Agora, vamos procurá-lo direito e não correndo feito duas consumidoras viciadas em descontos de 80%" Aquilo teria feito Pepper rir se não fosse sua preocupação.

"Vamos...Vamos checar o Walmart novamente" Ela disse pegando a mão da mãe – como se fosse um talismã - e as levando até a grande loja.

Pepper não deixava um furo passar dessa vez. Cada loja que ela passava, ela fazia a mãe checar e contatar os vendedores e consumidores se tinham visto um menininho de um ano, cabelos negros e olhos azuis; com um macacão branco e uma camisa de listras vermelha e preta.

A cada loja que passava, Pepper ficava ainda mais frustrada. A ideia de ligar para Tony e fazê-lo sair da maldita missão da SHIELD para ameaçar todos do shopping e achar seu filho estava quase dominado sua mente... até que, _O que ele vai pensar quando eu dizer que eu perdi nosso filho? _Pepper entrou em estado de transe. E foi naquele momento, que ela percebeu algo familiar.

Pepper estava parada em frente a uma grande loja de brinquedos, e parecia que mais da metade do shopping estava ali; mas não foi _aquilo_ que chamou sua atenção.

Pepper estava encarando o andar de cima em estado de inércia. Ela podia ver pelas paredes de vidro que estava cheio de crianças naquele setor, talvez até mais do que no setor debaixo; crianças pegando e pedindo aos pais todos os brinquedos que queriam de Natal. Mas seus olhos estavam fixos num certo garotinho que estava sentado no chão com alguma caixa de brinquedo em mãos.

Era uma reação automática. Ela simplesmente entrou na grande loja como se ela não ouvisse nada, como se os gritos e conversas altas não a incomodassem. Quando ela entrou no setor 1, ela perdeu a visão que a salvava de seu terror; deixando-a outra vez desesperada. Pepper subiu as escadas para o setor 2 o mais rápido que ela podia, foi então que ela suspirou de verdadeiro alívio.

O pequeno não parecia incomodado de estar sozinho, na verdade, ele não estava sozinho. Ele estava muito ocupado brincando com as outras crianças perto dele, assim como estava ocupado observando os brinquedos que chamaram sua atenção naquele setor.

Foi então que ele olhou para seu lado direito e viu uma de suas pessoas favoritas no mundo. Ele não sabia o nome dela; ele não sabia pronunciar ainda. Mas ele sabia que ele gostava _muito_ dela. Ele sabia que ele adorava quando ela o pegava no colo e mostrava-lhe imagens que ele julgava interessante. Ele sabia que ele adorava quando ela o beijava ou brincava com ele. Ele sabia que ele gostava somente quando ela o pegava no berço e o olhava. Ele não segurou o grande sorriso quando ele a olhou. Devagar, ele se levantou - de uma maneira bem engraçadinha aos olhos de terceiros – e agachou-se para pegar uma caixa que chamou sua atenção desde que ele a viu.

Pepper não conseguiu segurar a risada e o sorriso genuíno quando o viu correndo até ela mostrando seus dois dentinhos da frente.

"Pa-Pa" Ela o ouviu balbuciar. Pepper de início não deu importância as suas palavras, já que ela acabara de encontrar seu bebê depois de 40 minutos de busca; e pelo fato dele ser uma criança altamente comunicativa, soltando "blá", "Hm" e "didoo" o dia inteiro.

Pepper percebeu a caixa que ele mostrava a ela. Era um boneco do Homem de Ferro.

"Pa...Pa-Pa" Ele balbuciou de novo entregando-a a caixa.

Pepper ficou em estado de choque até ouvir alguém por trás dela.

"Ai meu deus! Eu ouvi isso?" Ela sabia que era a voz de sua mãe entrando em um estado de emoção e felicidade ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo fez Pepper acordar de seu transe. Ela ainda olhou em choque para o filho - calor e felicidade a preenchendo – e se agachou a sua altura quando tocou sua bochecha rosa.

"Meu deus, Luke! O que você disse?" Ela perguntou olhando-o bem nos olhos.

"Pa-Pa, Pa-pa" Ele balbuciou novamente apontando para o boneco do Homem de Ferro.

"É a primeira palavra dele" Pepper murmurou baixo; mas demostrando uma emoção profunda.

Pepper não se segurou por muito tempo e pegou o boneco de sua mão, apontando para o brinquedo e perguntando novamente; só para ter certeza.

"Filho, quem é ele?" Ela perguntou com uma voz quase infantil.

"Pa-pa" Ele disse sorrindo apontando com seu dedinho indicador da mão direita. Pepper não conseguiu segurar a emoção e o abraçou forte; sem perceber a força que fazia.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Pepper. Quero meu neto vivo" A Senhora Potts brincou pegando o brinquedo nas mãos enquanto Pepper abraçava e beijava o pequeno Luke Stark por todos os lados possíveis; fazendo-o rir.

"Nunca, nunca, nunca mais faça isso comigo de novo" Ela disse o olhando sério, mesmo sabendo que ele não entenderia.

"Pa-Pa" Ele continuava balbuciando enquanto mexia suas mãozinhas para todos os lados.

Kirsten Potts olhou para o brinquedo em suas mãos, depois para Pepper, e seu único neto. "Acho que alguém está vestindo a armadura e se aparecendo para um certo alguém" Ela disse balançando a cabeça divertida fazendo Pepper rolar os olhos.

"Ah, o que foi Virginia? Ciúmes pelo Luke dizer 'papai' primeiro ao invés de 'mamãe'?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira sarcástica.

"Só porque o Tony passa mais tempo com ele do que eu" Ela bufou irritada; mas ainda extasiada por estar com o filho nos braços.

Luke esticou as mãozinhas em direção ao brinquedo; querendo-o. Kirsten percebeu o desejo do neto e retirou o boneco da caixa para o pequeno finalmente brincar com seu presente de Natal.

"Alguém vai estar insuportável nesse Natal" Ela disse não segurando a risada para Pepper ao ver o pequeno puxar sem parar a cabeça do boneco do Homem de Ferro.

A testa de Luke estava franzida em frustação e Pepper gargalhou ao perceber o que ele tentava fazer.

"Pa-Pa" Ele balbuciou de maneira irritada enquanto continuava suas tentativas de retirar o capacete de seu novo brinquedinho. Pepper pegou as mãos dele e o olhou nos olhos, "Bebê, não tem como tirar o capacete, você vai arrancar a cabeça."

"Deixe que ele tire" Kirsten disse divertida se aproximando de Luke. O pequeno não ligou por suas mãos estarem presas, ele fez força para Pepper soltá-las e voltou suas tentativas de retirar o capacete.

Pepper deu um beijo demorado em sua testa antes de murmurar, "Sério mesmo que você vai aumentar ainda mais o ego do seu pai?" Ela perguntou séria fazendo a mãe rir descontroladamente.


End file.
